1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to dividing an area comprised by a container into smaller substantially segregated areas.
2. Prior Art
Efforts to divide containers into smaller segregated areas use either drop in solutions which easily fall out of the container or slide around in the container or have the dividing means built into the container itself which renders the container more expensive and does not allow a user to use the container as a container without divisions.